1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device which is capable of cooking food evenly without making the food get out of shape, and also capable of keeping the cooked food hot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooking caldron for business use generally takes the shape of a container with top opening. The bottom of the caldron is heated with water inside. When the water is heated enough, a large quantity of food is dumped into the hot water for cooking.
However, when using such a conventional cooking caldron, sometimes food is not evenly cooked since the water temperature at the bottom of the caldron, which is close to a burner or other heat source, would be higher than that at the upper opening area. Such a temperature difference causes uneven cooking of the food and also caused the cooked food to get out of shape.